This invention relates to thermal imager arrangements and more particularly to arrangements in which data to be processed is digital picture data derived from a thermal imager.
It is often wished to process the raw picture data received from a thermal imager to select a particular temperature range of interest and to enhance the contrast of a viewed scene. Conventionally, the output produced by a thermal imager is in digital form, because of the nature of devices used for sensing, and in order to ease further processing.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved data processing apparatus which is particularly applicable to digital data received from a thermal imager.